Atolondrada
by Marene
Summary: Incluso cuando se iba, Percy sentía todo su ruido persistiendo en el aire de la oficina, zumbándole los oídos como si le hubieran echado un Muffliato.


Ni Percy, ni Audrey, ni el Ministerio de Magia son invento mío. Los personajes y situaciones pertenecen a J.K.R.

**Como Percy se enamoró de Audrey**

Audrey se empeñaba en complicarse simplificando el mundo. Percy la había escuchado más de una vez por los pasillos del Ministerio mientras se esforzaba por conveancer algún mago o bruja sobre las bondades de la derogación del Estatuto del Secreto y de un mundo con menos reglas. Todo más sencillo, más natural, más divertido, le había oído decir. A Percy le resultaba molesto e irritante su parloteo, sus escandalosas carcajadas y su absurda defensa de un mundo sin normas.

Aún tenía muy claro que las leyes y los protocolos eran la mejor forma de proteger a la sociedad y cuidar de la gente, el método para una vida ordenada, tranquila y previsible. Percy estaba demasiado cansado de cambios, guerras y pérdidas como para dar oídos a las teorías de Audrey. Pero ella era demasiado atolondrada para ese punto de vista. Y, después de todo, jamás habían cruzado una palabra.

Percy sabía, con toda certeza, que Audrey no había reparado en su existencia.

Caótica, esa era la palabra, pensó Percy aquel día. Ella cargaba documentos de un lado para otro, preguntando cada dos minutos dónde estaba tal o cual departamento a cualquier mago o bruja que se cruzara por su camino. Tenía algún extraño asunto que resolver en su departamento y no paraba de entrar y salir ruidosamente, llenándo el despacho de crujidos, golpes, disculpas, comentarios y sonrisas.

Incluso cuando se iba, Percy sentía todo su ruido persistiendo en el aire de la oficina, zumbándole los oídos como si le hubieran echado un _Muffliato_. Y cuando por tercera vez dejó un enorme borrón en el pergamino el que estaba trabajando, abandonó la pluma sobre la mesa y trató de concentrarse en el nuevo proyecto de regulación de la cría de mascotas mágicas potencialmente peligrosas.

Apenas había pasado del primer párrafo cuando ella entró de nuevo, por un mago anciano. Estaban absortos en lo que parecía una de las típicas conversaciones de Audrey sobre asuntos muggles. Televisiones o algo parecido, creyó escuchar Percy.

Ella se movía, sonreía y gesticulaba sin parar, sin darse cuenta de que algunos de los rollos de pergamino comenzaban a escurrirse de entre sus brazos. Los ojos de Percy no podían apartarse de los pergaminos, que se deslizaban lentamente entre las mangas de la túnica multicolor que la bruja llevaba puesta.

Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Estaba completamente seguro de que se irían al suelo de un momento a otro, provocando otro montón de ruido y movimiento en la habitualmente silenciosa estancia.

En realidad, él deseaba que se cayeran de una vez. Le exasperaba la lentitud con la que pasaban los segundos sin que los pergaminos se deslizaran definitivamente de sus brazos. Quería que se presentase ya todo el estropicio, que la mareante conversación entre la bruja y el mago acabase de una vez y que Audrey terminara por fin sus asuntos en SU departamento.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella acomodó tranquilamente los pergaminos que se caían y pronunció una disculpa que hizo al anciano alejarse con una sonrisa. En algún momento que Percy no supo identificar, la joven cambió su rostro risueño por un gesto serio y profesional y entró en el despacho de su jefa tras dar unos toquecitos en la puerta.

Audrey era desconcertante, pensó. Capaz de cambiar de la risa a la gravedad en un milisegundo, de tropezar en un suelo perfectamente liso y a continuación ejecutar el hechizo más delicado. Caótica, complicada y desconcertante. Un auténtico dolor de cabeza.

—Yo no diría tanto.

Percy buscó con la mirada al anciano brujo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Un auténtico dolor de cabeza, has dicho. Yo no lo creo. Atolondrada, más bien. Y guapa.

¿Había dicho en voz alta "un auténtico dolor de cabeza"? Creía que no. ¿Acaso le estaban leyendo la mente? Percy quiso responder algo al anciano, pero no supo. Conocía las palabras y estaba seguro de que sabía pronunciarlas, pero no recordaba como hablar. El brujo le observaba con un aire de diversión que le recordó al antiguo director de Hogwarts. Sus orejas Weasley enrojecieron intensamente y bajó la cabeza con un gruñido ininteligible. El visitante sonrió y se fue, dejando al joven confuso y avergonzado.

Atolondrada. Realmente esa sí era la palabra.

* * *

_N/A: Tenía ganas de hacer otro Percy - Audrey y de tanto leer los muy recomendables fics de Ammiel, me salió esto. Para quienes hayan leído mi otro fic sobre la pareja, éste vendría a ser una precuela. De alguna manera, son spin-off de mi proyecto inacabado, Hedwig, pero mucho más canon y rowlinianos. _


End file.
